Don't Wake Me Up
by ORUL2
Summary: Kim Seokjin yang baru tersadar dari koma, alih-alih menemukan orang-orang yang disayanginya: eomma, appa, dan Kim Taehyung, malah menemukan seorang ahjussi asing yang mengaku sebagai saudara jauhnya, Kim Jungkook. Chap3END. TaeJin & KookJin. BTS. Straight. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Casts: **Kim Seokjin**!GS – **Kim Taehyung** – **Jeon** **Jungkook** as Kim Jungkook

©BTS members belong to their parents and agency

©Story is a **r** **emake** of Yasuko's manga with same title

TaeJin and KookJin fanfiction. Straight. OOC. AU. Crime. Romance. Alur maju–mundur.

* * *

.

.

 **Don't Let Me Awake if This is a Dream**

.

Chapter 1: _That Strange Ajussi_

.

.

* * *

 _Ngiung.. Ngiung.. Ngiung.._

Sirine ambulans dan mobil patroli polisi membahana sore itu. Televisi juga sedang ramai dengan _live report_ dari depan salah satu rumah di kompleks perumahan Ilsan Regency dengan _headline news_ 'Kecelakaan pelajar SMA'.

"Kim Seokjin (15) yang kepalanya terbentur keras sedang dalam kondisi koma. Dapat dipastikan bahwa si penabrak adalah penguntit yang sering mengikuti gadis yang biasa dipanggil Jin itu. Saat ini polisi masih melakukan pemeriksaan—"

.

 _._

 _Ya.. Kata-kata 'Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu', pada akhirnya.. hanyalah cerita dalam mimpi saja_.

.

.

Masih dapat Jin ingat dengan jelas kejadian beberapa bulan sebelum ia tertabrak. Sore itu Jin dan beberapa teman sekelasnya sedang berada di taman bermain.

"Hei, habis ini aku ingin naik bianglala!", seru Jin ceria.

" _Mwo..?!_ Bianglala?! _Jet coaster_ saja, lah.."

"Iya. Bianglala kan membosankan."

"Aku juga mau main _jet coaster_ saja."

"Eeeh? Nggak ada yang mau naik bianglala, nih?!", seru Jin dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Ah, aku juga.. ingin naik bianglala.", seru salah satu _namja_ di sana. "Kita semua naik bareng, yuk!", ajaknya.

"Eh? Serius, Taehyungie? Yasudah, kalau begitu.. Kalian berdua saja yang naik!", seru _namja_ lainnya dengan wajah iseng.

"Iya, begitu saja, Jinnie."

"Kita naik _jet coaster_ , ya. Setengah jam lagi kita kumpul di sini. Dah~!"

Teman-teman Jin yang lain meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Taehyung, _namja_ yang sudah beberapa bulan ke belakang digosipkan menyukainya. Tentu saja Jin jadi kikuk. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang notabene memang agak pemalu.

Karena antrian cukup panjang, Jin dan Taehyung mendapatkan giliran saat matahari hampir terbenam.

" _Daebak_! Taehyung, lihat! Pemandangan di luar indah sekali, loh.", seru Jin antusias. "Taehyung?"

Jin yang tadinya menemplok di jendela pun menoleh ke arah Taehyung karena tidak mendapatkan komentar apa-apa sejak mereka masuk ke bianglala.

"Jangan-jangan… Kamu takut ketinggian, ya?"

"Ma.. ma.. mana mungkin! Hahaha!", seru Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang memucat seiring bertambah tingginya bilik bianglala mereka.

"Huh, padahal kalau takut nggak perlu maksa ikut naik, kan..", kata Jin sambil mem- _pout-_ kan bibir tebalnya. _Manis sekali.._ Benak Taehyung.

Taehyung pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk jujur. Toh, momennya juga pas. Di bianglala sudah hampir sampai puncaknya dan sunset juga hampir tenggelam. "Aku.. menyukai Jin. Maukah Jin menjadi… pacarku?", kata Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang agak bersemu, sehingga sudah tidak terlihat pucat lagi.

Jin terpana mendengar penuturan Taehyung yang terdengar begitu tulus. Selama ini Taehyung selalu baik padanya. Apalagi teman-teman sekelas yang lain sering menggoda mereka untuk cepat jadian.

"Em… boleh.", kata Jin yang pipinya terdapat semburat samar berwarna _pink._

" _Jinjja_?!", seru Taehyung yang mendadak berdiri saking antusiasnya.

 _GRAK._

Bilik bianglala yang mereka naiki sampai miring karena tekanan mendadak dari Taehyung.

"HUWAAA!", teriak Taehyung yang langsung berjongkok dan memegang erat kursinya.

"Tuh, kan.. Memang nggak bisa, kan.", kata Jin sambil cekikikan. "Pembohong.", lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Taehyung berdiri.

.

.

 _Aku suka kamu, Tae._

 _Kebaikan hatimu.._

 _Senyum kotakmu.._

 _Juga kebohonganmu yang langsung ketahuan._

 _Tae, aku… ingin selalu berada di sampingmu.._

 _._

 _._

 _Present time_

 _._

"Pembohong.", kata Jin lemah.

"Eh? Ji-jin…?"

Jin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia kebingungan dengan sosok seorang _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak kenal dengan _namja_ itu.

" _Ajussi.._ siapa?", tanya Jin.

"Ah.. A-aku panggilkan dokter, ya.", kata _namja_ itu seraya pergi ke luar ruangan rumah sakit.

 _Oh, iya.. Aku.. tertabrak mobil, ya?_

 _._

 _._

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, kondisimu stabil. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa kembali seperti semula.", kata _namja_ itu. "Kau sudah tertidur selama lima bulan."

"Lima bulan?!", seru Jin tidak percaya. "Tapi.. ngomong-ngomong.. _Ajussi_ ini siapa?!"

 _Namja_ itu menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan pakaian Jin ke dalam sebuah tas besar.

"Aku Kim Jungkook, saudara jauhmu.", kata _namja_ itu dingin. "Dan selama ini, cuma aku yang menjagamu."

 _Mwo?! Dia ngomong apa, sih?!_ "Aku kan masih punya orang tua.. Ah! Taehyung! Di mana Taehyung?!", seru Jin panik.

"…Jin. Kepalamu terantuk keras saat kecelakaan itu. Mimpi dan kenyataan jadi tak bisa dibedakan."

 _Mimpi..?_

"Ayo, kita pulang.", lanjut _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Jungkook.

"Heee? Pulang? Pulang ke mana?!"

"Ke rumahku.", kata Jungkook sambil membawa tas besar di bahu kanannya lalu berjalan mendekat untuk menggendong Jin ala bridal.

" _An.. ANDWEEE_!", Jin berteriak heboh. "Kenapa aku harus ikut pulang ke rumah _ajussi_?! Pakai acara gendong ala tuan putri segala, lagi! Aku nggak ngerti apa-apa, nih!"

Namun Jungkook tidak menggubris teriakan-teriakan Jin dan tetap berjalan keluar dari ruang inap.

"Pasien Jin barusan sadar, ya?", bisik seorang suster.

"Iya. Tadi _namja_ itu bilang 'Harus segera keluar dari rumah sakit.' dan meminta izin secara paksa.", bisik suster lainnya.

.

.

* * *

 _Aku.. sama sekali nggak mengerti…._

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya.", kata Jungkook seraya menurunkan Jin dari gendongannya di taman depan kos-kosannya.

 _Di sini..? Tempat apa itu? Reyot banget!_

 _Ah, ini kesempatan! Aku harus lari dari ajussi aneh itu selagi sempat!_

 _PRANG!_

Terdengar suara benda pecah lalu tak lama kemudian Jungkook keluar dari kos-kosannya lagi. Jin jadi kehilangan kesempatannya untuk kabur karena ia terlalu kaget.

"Nah, ayo masuk.", kata Jungkook yang langsun menggendong Jin ala bridal lagi.

 _Hiiii.. Apaan tadi? Ajussi tadi memukul sesuatu sampai pecah, kah?_

 _Eottokhe.. Ini, sih, nggak ada tanda-tanda aku akan diantar ke kantor polisi._

 _Ah, aku harus segera menelepon polisi!_

 _Omong-omong.. di mana benda itu_?

" _Handphone-_ ku mana, _ajussi_?", tanya Jin yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan kosan Jungkook.

"Rusak waktu kecelakaan.", jawab Jungkook dingin.

" _Eomma_ dan _appa_? Taehyung?", tanya Jin menuntut. "Sebelum kecelakaan, aku bertemu Taehyung! Aku masih mengingatnya sama seperti kemarin! Dan aku nggak kenal _ajussi_ siapa..!"

"Sudah kubilang, kan.. 'Mereka' yang kau sebut itu hanya khayalan. Kau bermimpi.", kata _namja_ itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Dan, wajar kalau kau tak kenal aku. Aku kan saudara jauhmu."

 _A-apaan, sih, orang ini..?_

 _Menakutkan!_

Jin berjalan mundur dengan perlahan, lalu kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Jin menginjak pecahan cermin. Jin melirik ke arah wastafel lalu ia melihat serpihan-serpihan cermin lainnya berserakan di lantai.

 _Jadi, ajussi tadi memecahkan.. cermin?_

 _Untuk apa…..?_

"Inilah kenyataan. Berhenti bermimpi.", kata Jungkook.

 _Ah.. Mungkin ini adalah kasus om-om aneh yang suka menawan perempuan muda._

 _Menawan, lalu meminta tebusan.._

Seketika itu juga Jin pingsan di atas pecahan-pecahan cermin.

.

.

* * *

 _Beberapa hari sebelum kecelakaan.._

."

" _Ne, gwenchana._ Sekarang? Aku lagi sama Tae. Iya, aku akan pulang cepat. Dah, _eomma._ "

 _PIP._

Jin memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

" _Eomma_ bilang apa?", tanya Taehyung.

"Kemarin-kemarin aku memberitahu _eomma_ dan _appa_ kalau aku diikuti seseorang, mereka langsung heboh, deh."

"Uwa! Itu, sih, namanya penguntit! Lebih baik lapor polisi..."

"Ah, biarkan saja! Dulu kok dia mengikuti akunya. Akhir-akhir ini sudah nggak terlihat.", kata Jin cuek. "Apa boleh buat, _yeoja_ semanis aku pasti banyak yang ngejar..", lanjut Jin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hm.. benar juga. Nanti kalau _fans_ -mu dendam dan mengincarku, Jinnie yang melindungiku, ya..?", ledek Taehyung sambil menatap Jin malas.

" _Geure_! Kalau musuh datang, aku akan lari meninggalkan Tae!", seru Jin lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelahnya.

"Huh, mentang-mentang Jinnie bisa lari 50m dalam sepuluh detik…", kata Taehyung sambil memajukan bibirnya, pura-pura ngambek. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap hidup demi Jinnie, kok.", lanjut Taehyung sambil mengelus-elus kepala Jin.

.

.

 _Walau bicara begitu.. Tae selalu mengantarku sampai rumah setiap harinya._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Beberapa hari kemudian, sore hari, di depan rumah Jin.._

 _._

"Sampai besok, Jinnie. _Annyeong._ ", kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar, membentuk kotak yang sempurna.

" _Eoh._ ", kata Jin sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelahnya, Taehyung berjalan menjauhi rumah Jin untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Namun, Taehyung tidak tahu jika Jin masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dan terus memandangi punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

 _Aku suka sekali.. menatap punggung itu._ Benak Jin.

"Tae-ah!", seru Jin.

Yang dipanggil pun membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa lagi? Cepat masuk."

Walau terdengar seperti perintah, Taehyung tetap tersenyum ramah. Jin jadi tidak takut, kan.

 _Makasih selalu merepotkanmu_! Seru Jin dalam hati. "Makas—"

Senyuman Taehyung seketika lenyap ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata yang melaju ke arah Jin—betul-betul ke arah Jin—karena mobil itu mepet sekali ke arah kiri, padahal jalanan kompleks itu luas.

"Jin…?! AWAS!", teriak Taehyung. Namun ia terlambat.

"Eh?"

 _BRAK!_

"JIN!"

.

.

 _Aku nggak melihat wajah penabrakku._

 _Tapi.. jangan-jangan.. namja yang bernama Jungkook itu._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sore itu Jin terbangun di atas kasur yang tidak terlalu empuk.

 _Em? Oh, iya.. Aku pingsan. Di atas pecahan cermin!_

Jin panik memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya sendiri tapi tidak ada luka sama sekali.

 _Perasaan aku jatuh di atas pecahan cermin..? Kok aku nggak apa-apa? Eh?!_

Jin melihat Jungkook tertidur di kursi dan kepalanya ada di ujung kasurnya. Dikedua tangan Jungkook terdapat perban yang masih baru.

 _Huh, salah sendiri kenapa memecahkan kaca!_

 _SRUK._

Jungkook terbangun dari tidur tidak enaknya karena Jin terus bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Ah, sudah bangun, ya?", kata Jungkook, lalu raut wajahnya melembut seketika, terlihat sekali jika ia lega. "Syukurlah.."

Selanjutnya, Jungkook mengusap kepala Jin dengan sayang, "Maaf membuatmu kaget.". Setelah membuat Jin bingung dengan kelakuannya tadi, Jungkook langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang tengah kosannya.

"Eh.. Kamu mau ke mana?", tanya Jin.

"Kerja.", jawab Jungkook yang raut wajahnya sudah kembali dingin.

 _Loh.. Kerja.. Jam 5 sore?_

"Aku pulangnya agak malam. Kau tidur saja. Tirainya jangan dibuka, ya. Bahaya.", lanjut Jungkook seraya meninggalkan kosannya.

 _BLAM._

 _A-apa, sih?_

 _Harusnya juga aku yang lari, kok, malah dia..?_

 _Ah! Ada telepon! Biar kutelepon Taehyung saja!_

Jin menekan beberapa digit nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Jin kecewa ketika ia disambut oleh suara operator.

"Maaf, nomor yang Anda hubungi sudah tidak terpakai."

 _Eh?_

 _Apa aku salah pencet?_

Jin menekan nomor telepon Taehyung sekali lagi.

"..Nomor yang Anda hubungi…"

 _Bohong! Masa Tae ganti nomor?_

 _Ah! Telepon rumah! Eomma dan appa pasti khawatir!_

"...Sudah tidak terpakai."

 _Apa?!_

 _Apa benar kata Jungkook.. 'Mereka' yang kusebut itu… hanya khayalan?_

… _Benarkah?_

 _Ah, tidak mungkin!_

 _Polisi! Aku harus telepon polisi!_

 _Eh..?_

Gerakan Jin terhenti ketika ia melihat tumpukkan pakaian _yeoja_ di sebelah telepon.

 _Diakah.. yang selama ini merawatku?_

 _Sejak aku sadar sampai saat ini pun, hanya ada dia._

 _Jangan-jangan, biaya rumah sakitnya juga?!_

Barulah Jin memperhatikan kamar kos-kosan Jungkook dengan seksama.

Plastik mini market, bungkusan ramyeon instan, beberapa pakaian yang digantung. Ruangan itu tidak memiliki televisi ataupun radio. Ruangan yang begitu kosong dan suram.

Jin mengintip siluet Jungkook yang belum terlalu jauh pergi dari jendela kamar.

 _Apa benar.. yang aku miliki.. cuma dia?_

.

.

.

 _Malam itu.. Kim Jungkook pulang larut sekali._

 _Dia melihat aku yang berpura-pura tidur sambil tersenyum lega._

 _Sejak itu, aku merasa.. orang ini bukan penguntit._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

FF baru lagi yeorobun! selingan ah biar ga bosen :3

remake lagi dari manga (aku habis ngubek2 koleksi komik jaman dulu ternyata banyak yang seru kalau diremake pake cast member bts hehe)


	2. Chapter 2

Casts: **Kim Seokjin**!GS – **Kim Taehyung** – **Jeon** **Jungkook** as Kim Jungkook

©BTS members belong to their parents and agency

©Story is a **r** **emake** of Yasuko's manga with same title

TaeJin and KookJin fanfiction. Straight. OOC. AU. Crime. Romance. Alur maju–mundur.

* * *

.

.

 **Don't Let Me Awake if This is a Dream**

.

Chapter 2: _Liar_

.

.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Jin pasti tidur siang karena kondisi tubuhnya belum sehat betul dan juga karena efek dari obat yang ia minum. Namun, sore itu Jin terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya karena sayup-sayup mendengar suara dari luar kamar. Jin sudah hapal suara orang yang satunya, Jungkook. Tapi ia tidak tahu dengan siapa Jungkook sedang berbicara.

Karena penasaran, Jin menyibak sedikit tirai yang menutupi jendela lalu mengintip. Seketika itu juga mata Jin membelalak, karena yang sedang berbincang dengan Jungkook adalah Taehyung. Taehyung-nya.

 _Tae?! Itu Tae, kan?!_

Sosok Taehyung menyudahi percakapannya lalu beranjak menjauh dari kos-kosan bersama dengan Jungkook.

"Tae! Tunggu!"

Jin hendak berlari mengejar Taehyung namun kakinya masih lemas—mungkin efek koma selama lima bulan—sehingga ia pun terjatuh dan hanya bisa memandangi sosok Taehyung yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

 _Ini bukan mimpi!_

 _Taehyung itu nyata..!_

Malam itu Jin hendak menunggu Jungkook pulang kerja dan menanyakan perihal Taehyung, namun ia terlalu mengantuk untuk menunggui _namja_ itu, sehingga Jin pun ketiduran di sofa yang ada di dekat pintu.

Jungkook pulang pukul 11 malam. Matanya langsung menyorot kasur—tempat Jin seharusnya berada—namun nihil. Kasur itu kosong. Ketika Jungkook hampir saja panik, ekor matanya melihat ada kaki di ujung sofa.

 _Ah.. di sana dia rupanya._ Benak Jungkook.

Jungkook menghampiri Jin yang sedang tidur lalu tersenyum sayang. Dengan berhati-hati Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Jin untuk memindahkannya ke kasur. Setelah menyelimuti Jin, ia mengusap poni Jin pelan lalu berujar dalam hati, _Mimpi indah, princess.._

Pagi itu Jin bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia kebingungan karena terbangun di kasur, padahal seingatnya ia tertidur di sofa ketika menunggu Jungkook. Ia berpikir mungkin ia _sleep walking._ Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan ke dapur karena merasa haus. Saat melewati ruang tengah, Jin melihat sosok Jungkook yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Jin menunda niatnya untuk minum lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Setelah sampai, ia duduk di lantai lalu memperhatikan wajah Jungkook dengan seksama.

 _Dia semalam pulang jam berapa, ya?_

 _Lihat wajah itu._

 _Setelah kuselidik, dia cukup tampan._

 _Tapi, kantung matanya tebal sekali. Lingkar matanya juga cukup jelas._

 _Kenapa dia bekerja hingga malam hari? Pekerjaan apa yang ia lakukan?_

 _Hm.. apa dia baru mulai bekerja pada sore hari karena siangnya ia biasa menjagaku di rumah sakit?_

 _Hhh.. Dia sebenarnya siapa, sih? Benar, saudara jauhku?_

 _Awalnya aku merasa takut.. Tapi, sekarang, aku rasa.. dia bukan orang jahat._

Tangan lentik Jin hampir saja menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Jungkook kalau saja Jungkook tidak mengerang dan merubah posisi badannya yang awalnya menghadap Jin jadi terlentang sempurna.

Jin langsung menarik kembali tangannya yang secara tidak sadar hampir saja mengelus wajah Jungkook.

 _Yaish! Apa yang kulakukan!_

Jin berdiri dengan perlahan. Ia memegangi ujung meja makan lalu berjalan ke dapur. Selain karena ingin minum, ia juga memutuskan untuk memasakkan Jungkook sarapan.

* * *

Jungkook akhirnya terbangun pada sekitar pukul 7 pagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dapur. Ia pun berjalan ke sana lalu mendapati Jin yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya di depan kompor gas.

"Jin? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", tanya Jungkook dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur.

Jin menoleh karena kaget. Awalnya ia berniat membuatkan sarapan lalu berpura-pura tidur. Tapi ternyata Jungkook sudah terbangun terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum kimchi _jigae_ buatannya matang. Ternyata memasak tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya.

"Ah.. Em.. Pagi.", kata Jin kikuk. "Anu.. di kulkas _ajussi_ nggak ada bahan-bahan yang bagus. Kalau nggak enak jangan salahkan aku, ya!"

Jungkook hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Jin yang setelah mengucapkan itu langsung berbalik menghadap panci supnya lagi. Jungkook melirik ke telinga Jin yang memerah lalu tersenyum geli. Jin pasti malu ketahuan mau membuatkannya sarapan.

Setengah jam kemudian makanan ala kadarnya sudah tertata rapi di meja makan kos-kosan Jungkook. Nasi putih hangat, sup kimchi, telur gulung, dan _nori_ siap makan yang Jin temukan di lemari dapur.

"Selamat makan.", kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum pelan. Ia pun mulai memakan masakan Jin dalam kesunyian.

Sedangkan Jin tidak makan, ia malah menatap Jungkook dengan intens lalu bertanya. "Pekerjaan _ajussi_ apa, sih?"

Jungkook menatap Jin sebentar lalu menjawab sambil terus melanjutkan acara makan-makannya, "Macam-macam. Di konstruksi bangunan. Di toko buku. Di resto atau kafe…"

"Oh…", sahut Jin pelan. _Apa dia bekerja untuk biaya pengobatanku..?_

Selanjutnya sarapan pagi itu dilalui dengan keheningan.

"Terimakasih makanannya. Enak.", kata Jungkook sambil bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah bajunya yang digantung.

Jin yang sedari tadi hanya menonton Jungkook makan pun berniat mencoba sup kimchi buatannya. "Masa, sih, enak?"

Jin menyendokkan kuah sup itu lalu menyuapnya dengan ragu.

 _Huek! Nggak enak!_

"Uh.. _Ajussi_ bohong…", kata Jin sambil melirik ke mangkuk Jungkook yang tandas tanpa tersisa apapun.

 _Nggak enak begini, kenapa dihabiskan..?_

" _Ajussi._ ", panggil Jin. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kepada Jin. "Kemarin pagi.. aku melihat _ajussi_ sedang berbicara dengan Taehyung.", lanjut Jin sambil berdiri dan menumpukan tangannya pada ujung meja makan. "Taehyung datang untuk menemuiku, kan? Pertemukan aku dengan Taehyung!", bentak Jin.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar lalu berkata, "Nggak ada orang seperti itu yang datang.", lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Ia mengambil kemejanya lalu memakainya.

"Tadinya, kupikir _ajussi_ ini orang aneh. Tapi, sebenarnya _ajussi_ baik, kan? Jadi, tolong katakan yang sebenarnya.."

"Mungkin kau bermimpi lagi..", kata Jungkook dingin, tanpa menoleh kepada Jin.

"Aku yakin sekali yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi!", seru Jin. "Kenapa.. kenapa _ajussi_ nggak mau memberitahuku apapun?!"

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan keluar rumah sama sekali.", kata Jungkook seraya berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menutupnya.

 _BLAM._

Pintu sudah tertutup bahkan sebelum Jin sempat berteriak 'tunggu'.

 _Huh. Yang kemarin itu pasti bukan mimpi. Aku benar-benar melihat Tae!_

 _Yasudah, kalau dia melarangku keluar rumah.._

 _Kalau dia seperti it uterus.._

 _Aku akan keluar dari sini!_

* * *

Setelah memastikan bahwa Jungkook sudah jauh dari kos-kosan, Jin mengambil salah satu jaket Jungkook yang digantung dekat pintu lalu menggunakan sandal Jungkook.

 _Aku keluar!_

 _Tapi.. sebenarnya, ini di mana?_

 _Aku tidak tahu daerah ini.._

Baru sampai taman di depan kos-kosan Jungkook, Jin sudah hampir tumbang lagi. Ia memegangin pagar pembatas tanaman dan menumpukan tangannya yang lain ke lututnya.

… _Belum bisa._

 _Tangan dan kakiku belum bisa bergerak sesukaku…_

 _Aku harus pergi ke mana?_

 _Aku.. ada di mana?_

"Tae.. di mana kamu….?", lirih Jin.

Lalu, seakan mendapatkan jawaban dari Tuhan, Jin melihat sosok Taehyung di seberangnya.

"Ah! Tae—"

Namun ketika Jin hendak memanggil Taehyung, ia melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang berjalan di samping Taehyung sambil berpegangan pada lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung dan _yeoja_ itu saling tersenyum manis sambil terus mengobrol. Jin terdiam di posisinya. Di otaknya mendadak terputar kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat ia dan Taehyung sedang kencan di taman dekat sekolah mereka.

.

.

" _Jinnie..", kata Taehyung dengan malu-malu. "Boleh kucium?"_

 _Jin melirik Taehyung dengan malu-malu juga. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata, "…Dasar. Nggak perlu tanya soal begituan, kan!"_

" _Ah! Mian!", seru Taehyung panik karena ia berpikir Jin marah dengan pertanyaannya._

 _Jin lalu tersenyum usil—yang tidak akan terlihat oleh Taehyung karena ia masih membelakangi namja chinggunya itu—dan berkata, "Kalau kamu mau berjanji seumur hidup akan berada di sisiku, kamu boleh melakukannya!", seru Jin._

" _Seumur hidup, ya.. Kalau begitu, nggak jadi, deh!", seru Taehyung._

" _Eeeh?!", Jin sontak membalikkan badannya lalu wajahnya bertubrukkan dengan Taehyung yang ternyata sudah siap untuk menciumnya._

 _Bibir mereka menempel cukup lama. Hanya menempel, tanpa lumatan sama sekali, setidaknya sampai detik terakhir sebelum Taehyung melepas ciuman mereka. "Tertipu.", kata Taehyung lalu ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jin. Ia memegang pipi Jin dan mengelusnya dengan sayang. "Selamanya, aku akan berada di sisi Jinnie.", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan wajah Jin, mempertemukan bibir mereka, lalu mencium Jin dalam._

.

.

Kilasan balik itu menghantam ulu hati Jin.

 _Tae.. Kenapa…_

 _Janjimu.. Kau ingkari….._

Seakan memiliki _mood_ yang sama dengan Jin, awan-awan pun mulai meneteskan air. Bersamaan dengan air mata Jin yang semakin banyak mengalir di pipinya, hujan pun semakin lama semakin deras.

Jin hanya bisa terduduk lemas. Pikirannya masih melayang pada Taehyung yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan _yeoja_ tadi, juga pada Taehyung yang dulu berjanji akan selalu berada di sisinya.

"..Tae…."

"Kim Taehyung….."

" _Wae…..?_ "

 _CIPLAK CIPLAK CIPLAK_

Terdengar suara orang sedang berlari di tengah becekan hujan. Suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekati Jin hingga tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang berdiri di depan Jin.

Jin melihat sepatu _timberland_ yang sudah tua dan kusam, lalu ia mendongak. Ternyata Jungkook-lah yang ada di hadapnnya. Wajah Jungkook kacau sekali, perpaduan antara menangis, terengah-engah kelelahan berlari, dan tersiram hujan. Dan entah kenapa, tangisan Jin semakin deras saja saat melihat Jungkook, seakan-akan lega karena Jungkook ada di sana untuknya.

"Jin.", kata Jungkook, masih sambil mengatur pernapasannya. "Sudah kubilang, kan. Jangan keluar rumah."

Jungkook melepaskan jaket kulitnya yang terlihat sudah tua itu lalu menyampirkannya di kepala Jin.

"Pekerjaanmu.. 'gimana?", tanya Jin sambil terisak. _Dia.. dia mencariku?_ Benak Jin. Lalu Jin melanjutkan, "Tae.. Taehyung…"

"Ah… Itu.. Dia sekolah di luar negeri. Sekarang sudah nggak ada di Korea. Kemarin itu dia bilang padaku, 'Tolong jaga Jinnie'.", kata Jungkook dengan wajah paniknya.

 _Dia ngomong apa, sih?_

 _Jelas-jelas baru saja aku melihatnya.._

 _Dia.. selalu saja bohong._

"Aku sayang Jin.", kata Jungkook yang telah memeluk Jin. "Aku ingin Jin selalu berada di sisiku."

 _Orang ini…_

 _Kenapa.. kenapa perasaanku jadi menghangat..?_

Jin pun membalas pelukan Jungkook. Dan mereka masih dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa lama.

Setelah itu, Jungkook membantu Jin berdiri, lalu memapahnya untuk berjalan pulang. Namun Jin menghentikan langkahnya lalu memegang lengan Jungkook. Ia melepaskan jaket yang ada di kepalanya lalu menyampirkannya ke kepala Jungkook juga. Sehingga mereka berdua terlindung dari siraman hujan. Jin memeluk pinggang Jungkook untuk mendapatkan perlindungan lebih. Jungkook tersenyum bahagia lalu mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah mereka. Sekarang Jin menganggap kos-kosan Jungkook sebagai rumahnya juga.

.

.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Casts: **Kim Seokjin**!GS – **Kim Taehyung** – **Jeon** **Jungkook** as Kim Jungkook

©BTS members belong to their parents and agency

©Story is a **r** **emake** of Yasuko's manga with same title

TaeJin and KookJin fanfiction. Straight. OOC. AU. Crime. Romance. Alur maju–mundur.

* * *

.

.

 **Don't Let Me Awake if This is a Dream**

.

Chapter 3: _Reality_

.

.

* * *

"Bukan, _ajussi_! Kan sudah kubilang, Pearlgonium!", seru Jin sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Salah, ya..?"

"Iya! Padahal manisan itu.. Aku kan bosan sekali diam terus di rumah. Belikan yang benar, dong. Bahasa Latin _ajussi_ lemah, ya.", ledek Jin.

"…Begitu, ya. Yasudah, yang ini dikembalikan saja."

"EEH?! Nggak usah! Sini biar kurawat."

"Nggak. Gara-gara bunga bodoh ini bahasa Latin-ku dibilang lemah. Buang saja deh, nggak usah dikembalikan.", kata Jungkook seraya berjalan ke arah tempat sampah dengan pot bunga di tangannya.

"Jangan, _ajussi_! Aku kan cuma bercanda..! Stop!", seru Jin sambil berjalan cepat menyusul Jungkook.

Jin membalikkan badan Jungkook dan ia melihat pot bunga kecil itu masih ada di tangan Jungkook.

"Eh?"

"Kamu tertipu..", kata Jungkook lalu ia tertawa kecil.

 _BLUSH!_

Pipi Jin bersemu. Efek kekehan Jungkook memang luar biasa. Jin dapat melihat jajaran gigi yang putih dan rapi. Juga senyuman yang mengembang di bibir yang kenyal itu….

 _Uh.. Kim Jungkook itu… jadi lebih sering tertawa sekarang._

 _Sangat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungku._

.

.

.

* * *

Sepeninggal Jungkook bekerja, Jin menyiram bunga Zellanium-nya di teras kos-kosan.

" _Ajumma_."

Jin mendongak ketika ada suara anak kecil yang sepertinya, sih, memanggilnya. Tapi, yang benar saja. ' _ajumma_ ' katanya?

 _Mwo? 'ajumma'? Woah, anak-anak itu harus kuberi pelajaran, nanti._

"Bunganya cantik _banget._ ", kata anak kecil yang satu lagi.

"Iya! Namanya apa, _ajumma_?", tanya anak kecil yang tadi memanggilnya ' _ajumma_ '.

Jin tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak-anak kecil itu yang terdengar begitu polos. "Cantik, kan? Namanya Zellanium!"

"Hooo.."

"Seperti Zelatin?"

"Yasudah, Hosiki dan Chimchim sekolah dulu, ya _ajumma._ "

"Dadah, _ajumma_!"

Seru anak-anak itu seraya berlari meninggalkan Jin.

" _Ya_! Kenapa memanggilku ' _ajumma_ '?! Aku belum setua itu!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah pukul 10 malam, tapi Jungkook belum juga kembali ke rumah. Jin yang sudah mulai mengantuk memutuskan untuk tidur duluan. Ia membaringkan dirinya di kasur lalu memejamkan matanya.

Lima menit kemudian, pintu kos-kosan itu terbuka. Jungkook memasuki rumahnya perlahan-lahan, karena ia melihat Jin sudah berbaring di kasur. Jungkook berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah kasur lalu setelah sampai ia menyentuh pipi Jin dengan lembut.

"Selamat tidur, _princess._ "

 _DEG!_

Jantung Jin memacukan darah lebih cepat. Tidak, Jin belum tidur. Dan dapat dipastikan ia akan kesulitan tidur sekarang.

 _Kenapa…. Kenapa jantungku bekerja lebih cepat?_

 _Apa.. aku mencintai orang ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Siang itu Jin sendirian lagi. Jungkook baru berangkat bekerja sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi, terdengar ketukan di pintu kos-kosan. Jin pun langsung membuka pintu tanpa repot-repot mengintip dari jendela untuk melihat orang yang mengetuk pintu. Karena ia pikir, siapa lagi yang datang kalau bukan Jungkook?

"Kenapa? Ada yang tertinggal, ya…? Eh?"

Jin terkejut karena ia melihat Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Taetae-nya.

"Oh, ternyata sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, ya?", kata Taehyung dingin. "Mana Jungkook? Sudah pergi kerja?"

Karena Jin diam saja dan tidak menjawabnya, Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar lalu melanjutkan."Ya.. walau berat, kalau sudah bisa berjalan, kerja dong. 'Gimana kalau kamu sedikit meringankan beban Jungkook?"

 _Tae..?_

 _Apa? Dia ngomong apa, sih?_

"Karena khawatir, aku datang melihat situasi. Tapi, kalau Jungkook nggak ada, aku pergi.", kata Taehyung seraya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk beranjak pergi. Namun, ia menoleh lagi kepada Jin sesaat lalu tersenyum miring. "Fuh. Omong-omong.. Bagaimana kalau berpakaian sesuai umurmu? _Annyeong_ ~."

Lalu Taehyung benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Jin yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Padahal jarak kami sedekat ini.. tapi, aku.._

 _Kenapa nggak merasakan apapun?_

 _Yang tadi itu, apa benar Taehyung?_

 _Benarkah?_

 _Taehyung yang kusukai itu… selalu saja bohong._

 _Berpenampilan sesuai umur..? Memangnya ada apa dengan penampilanku?_

 _Jungkook! Ah, dia kan memecahkan cerminnya._

 _Apa tidak ada lagi cermin di sini?_

Jin mencari ke seisi ruangan, lalu ia menemukan salah satu pecahan cermin sebesar telapak tangannya di bawah lemari. Jin memungut pecahan cermin itu lalu menatap bayangannya sendiri di sana.

 _PRANG!_

Jin menjatuhkan pecahan cermin itu hingga menciptakan pecahan-pecahan lainnya yang berukuran lebih kecil.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari itu, Jungkook pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hm? Taman bermain?", tanya Jungkook yang baru saja menyimpan tasnya di sofa.

"Iya. Itu tempat kenanganku bersama Taehyung. Untuk menghilangkan perasaanku padanya, aku ingin ke sana lagi. Tolong antarkan aku."

"…Boleh. Ayo kita pergi.", kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum lemah.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Di taman bermain_

"Uwaaa! Kangennya!", seru Jin ceria. Ia menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berjalan lebih cepat. "Dulu aku pernah ke sini dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Taehyung juga ikut."

"Jangan cepat-cepat, Jin. Nanti kamu terjatuh.", kata Jungkook yang sesekali menahan Jin dengan mempererat tautan tangan mereka agar Jin memperlambat langkahnya.

Jin tersenyum cerah ketika ia sudah dekat dengan wahana yang sejak tadi diincarnya. "Jungkook, aku ingin naik bianglala!"

.

.

.

"Taehyung itu takut ketinggian. Tapi, demi aku, dulu dia memaksakan diri.", kata Jin ceria. Lalu ia tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Jungkook. "Kamu nggak takut tempat tinggi, kan?"

"Iya..", kata Jungkook lemah.

"Hei, aku boleh pindah ke sampingmu?", tanya Jin.

"Boleh."

"Yak! Hup!", Jin meloncat lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook.

 _GRAK!_

Bilik bianglala itu pun bergoyang karena tekanan tiba-tiba dari Jin.

"UWA!", teriak Jungkook. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bangku, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Huh. Pembohong.", kata Jin.

"Bu-bukan.. Bukan begitu. Kayaknya tadi ada serangga, deh. Aku nggak takut ketinggian, kok.."

"Cukup!", bentak Jin. "Sudah cukup.. Kamu… nggak perlu bohong lagi."

Jungkook menghadapkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Jin.

"Jin…?", tanyanya.

Jin yang sedari tadi menunduk mendadak mendongak. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya—mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook.

Jin masih menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook dengan mata terpejam. Mata Jungkook yang tadinya membelalak pun lama kelamaan ikut menutup dan menikmati ciuman Jin. Sekarang bibir mereka tidak hanya menempel. Mereka saling melumat dengan lembut, tidak ada napsu sama sekali. Mereka hanya menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jin melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu memandang tepat ke iris Jungkook.

"Jin..?", tanya Jungkook.

"Di matamu.. terbayang diriku yang sesungguhnya.", kata Jin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Taehyung.. Berapa umurku sekarang?"

'Jungkook' menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pun bercerita.

.

.

.

 _Taehyung yang berada di depan mataku.. sudah berumur 31 tahun._

 _Setelah aku tertabrak, aku koma._

 _Penguntit sekaligus pelaku tabrak lari itu sudah tertangkap._

 _Namun, hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, aku.. tidak kunjung sadar._

 _Sampai Taehyung lulus SMA pun, aku belum bangun dari tidurku._

.

.

"Sudah… kami bermaksud untuk menghilangkan penderitaannya.", kata ayah Jin.

"..Eh? Maksud _ajussi_?"

"Kalau aku dan pihak keluarga yang lain sudah tidak ada… bagaimana dengan nasib Jin? Ia akan sendirian."

"A-anda bicara apa? Kan.. ada saya…"

"Tadinya aku tidak mau bicara begini. Tapi, ini juga menyangkut biaya rumah sakitnya..", kata ayah Jin lemah. "Ini sudah diputuskan."

"Tu.. tunggu dulu.. _Ajussi_! Kumohon tunggu!"

Taehyung menahan lengan ayah Jin lalu ia memeluk kaki pria itu. Ia bersujud memohon-mohon agar membiarkan Jin tetap di rumah sakit.

"Akulah yang akan melindungi Jin!"

.

.

.

 _Lima belas tahun kemudian_

"Jinnie.. Lama-lama, sinar matahari jadi pendek, ya?", kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum memandang Jin.

"Jinnie.. Aku.. selamanya seperti ini pun, sudah cukup bahagia. Aku nggak apa-apa.."

"…Bohong."

"Eh?"

Jin perlahan membuka matanya.

" _Ajussi.._ Siapa?"

.

.

.

 _Mulai saat itu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk berbohong padaku._

"Yang Jin pikir 'Taehyung' itu, sebenarnya Kim Jungkook, keponakanku.. Aku pikir, jika aku, ayah dan ibumu, juga kenangan bahagia kita dihilangkan.. Jin nggak akan terluka lebih dalam lagi. Aku minta maaf… karena membohongimu.", kata Taehyung.

"Dasar bodoh. Selalu saja.. membuat kebohongan yang mudah ketahuan..!" , bentak Jin. "Selama lima belas tahun.. selalu, dan selalu berada di sisiku…. Terimakasih.. dan maafkan aku, Tae…"

Jin menangis di dalam pelukan hangat Taehyung.

 _Lima belas tahun Taehyung menyia-nyiakan masa depannya sendiri._

 _Gara-gara aku.._

 _Ia membuang lima belas tahun hidupnya, demi memberikan kehangatan ini._

 _Apakah kebahagiaan dapat kukembalikan pada Taehyung?_

 _Ya. Harus kukembalikan._

 _Walau keputusasaan mengambil senyuman itu._

 _Meski waktu mengubah wujud kami berdua.._

 _Janji itu, tak pernah ia ingkari._

 _Dan mulai sekarang, akan terus berlanjut._

.

.

.

* * *

"Daah, _ajumma_! Sampai ketemu lagi!", seru anak kecil yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hosiki.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku ' _noona_ '!", seru Jin.

"Lariii!", seru anak kecil yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Chimchim.

"Chimmie, tahu 'gak? _Ajumma_ itu katanya tertidur lima belas tahun karena kecelakaan!"

"Wah? Serius, Hosiki?!"

"Lalu, _ajussi_ itu yang merawatnya sendirian.", lanjut Hosiki ketika ia melihat Taehyung berjalan ke arah mereka.

"EEH? Sendirian? Lima belas tahun? _Daebak_!"

Jin masih berdiri di teras kos-kosan. Di sana bunga Zellaniumnya sudah tumbuh semakin banyak.

"Selamat datang!", seru Jin ketika Taehyung sudah hampir sampai.

.

.

 _Aku pernah bilang, hanya dengan melihat Jin setiap hari saja.. aku sudah cukup bahagia._

 _Itu bukan bohong, loh._

 _Tapi memang kenyataan._

 _Selamanya.. aku akan menjaga Jin._

 _._

 _._

END.

* * *

pendek aja, cuma 3 chap hehe.

siapa yang tebakannya bener kalo jungkook itu sebenernya taetae? mwhehehe

tae romantis bet yaaa sabar nunggu mabelas taun :')


End file.
